


Loud Love

by ChunkahCherry



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: General Awkwardness, M/M, Yelling, awkward hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChunkahCherry/pseuds/ChunkahCherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru really wants to hold Mondo's hand, but doesn't know how to go about doing it. Awkward fluff. Non-despair au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Love

Ishimaru frowned and stuck his tongue out the corner in his mouth in intense concentration. However, he was not concentrating on his Trig textbook, but on his best friend's (and soul brother's) hand.  
The math problems Ishimaru usually solved with ease had melted into a puddle of numbers and signs once Mondo had scooted his chair closer to get help on his essay.  
It was definitely not a rare sight to find the two of them studying together in the library (with Mondo napping more frequently than getting his work done). It also wasn't uncommon to find them with their hands casually resting on the other's shoulder after their near legendary truce.  
It was exactly that reason that made Ishimaru confused. He could not figure out why Mondo's proximity had made his pulse race faster or why Mondo's hand splayed on the table had held Ishimaru's attention.   
There was really nothing special about the gangster's hands; they were just hands with short nails, long fingers, and scarring on his knuckles.  
Ishimaru could think of no possible reason as to why he wanted nothing more to brush their hands together and feel the other's rough skin, even if only for a moment. He vowed to check his blood pressure and check for possible signs of a concussion once he arrived home, just to be safe.  
After having to redo at least three problems on the corresponding worksheet, Ishimaru gave up and casually dropped his pencil on the table to spring his plan into action.  
When the pencil showed no indications of movement, Ishimaru began blowing small puffs of air at it to get it to roll across the table.  
Mondo looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and went back to working on his paper. Mondo did move his hand slowly though, clenching it into a fist.  
Ishimaru then decided to attempt to casually stretch, sending his pencil flying across the room and nearly falling out of his chair in the process. He turned beet red when Mondo turned to look at him again. In that moment Ishimaru would've swore loudly if it wasn't breaking a few of the library's rules.  
By now Ishimaru was finally realizing that he wanted to hold Mondo's hand in what was a 'more than bros' way. It should have shocked him that those were not platonic butterflies residing in his stomach, but it gave him a solid sense of determination instead. He knew what he had to do, but with his limited physical contact and nearly non-existent amounts of given or recieved affection he had no clue how to go about doing it.  
Woozy from the stifling heat in the library and growing doubtful of himself, Ishimaru blurted out, "Kyoudai! Can I hold your hand!" Though it sounded more like an assertive statement than a question.  
Quite a few heads turned their way and Ishimaru sank deeper into his seat, embarrassment rolling off him in waves.   
Mondo also became bright red and started sputtering. "W-what the fuck?! Why would you want to do that!" He yelled back at Ishimaru, grateful the librarian had chosen to watch from a safe distance.   
The moment tears began pooling in Ishimaru's eyes Mondo knew he was fucked. Wanting to do anything to make the smaller boy feel better he grabbed his best friend's hand, squeezing it roughly. "See! Don't cry!! Mondo will make it better! This is pretty fuckin' fine with me because I like you in a way best bros don't like each other and I want to kiss ya and stay up late and watch girly chick flicks because I know ya like those and horror movies make ya cry and I care for you!!"  
Ishimaru's eyes widened and as Mondo swore under his breath, the PDA intolerant hall moniter interlaced their fingers tighter. "I like you too," Ishimaru said, but this time he didn't scream it.   
Their both grinned so hard it hurt and Mondo, caught up in his excitement, stood up and yell asked Ishimaru to be his boyfriend, whom so stood up and shouted an affirmative. A firm handshake passed between the two of them before they say down, beaming and still holding hands.   
"Hey Ishimaru, why do you think these fuckers are still staring at us?"  
"I believe we were a bit loud," Ishimaru winced as he realized how much of a disruption they caused- in a library of all places!  
"They can't blame us, our love is just loud."

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy ending for the win. This pairing requires yelling btw, new standard. Partially encouraged by a boy in band who stood over my shoulder as I wrote this.


End file.
